Moonfish
Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78, Page 8 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and also part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Moonfish is a fairly tall man, towering over most of his team members.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73, Page 3 His entire body is covered in a black straitjacket-like garment, with his arms bound across his chest in a X-shape, and almost all of his face covered up, save his mouth, which is held open by metal clamps.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 76, Page 2 These clamps are attached to the end of three straps, which encircle his head in different locations: one attached to the lower left and right hand corners of his mouth, one attached to the upper left and right hand corners of his mouth, and the last attached to the center of the top of his mouth. There is a fourth strap that encircles his forehead; all of these straps except the bottommost one are connected in the center of the back of his head.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Page 17 There is another strap encircling his neck, which is connected in front to yet another strap that runs down to about the center of his body, just below where his arms are crossed. Attached to this center strap is the one that keeps Moonfish's arms bound, which encircles his torso and is attached at the back to a similar restriction device, which climbs his back before splitting in two, eventually reappearing in front across both of his shoulders, where they then disappear into the folds of his garment.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Page 2 This Y-shaped strap also continues down Moonfish's back to just below where his elbows hang, where it is attached to still another strap, which is wrapped around his waist. A similar positioned strap is just below this one, and is also wrapped around the waist, and is also notably the last of the leather straps around his main person. All of these straps are black in color, with red spikes in evenly spaced intervals spanning them, both front and back. A wrapping of similar straps is also around either of his legs, starting a few inches below the knees and ending at around his ankles. Between the first set of straps and these ones, there is nothing but the usual straitjacket suit, with light-colored soles at the bottom of his feet. Personality Moonfish is a man of few words, with the habit of repeating key information to himself. He also holds a strange fascination with flesh, to the point of closely inspecting and admiring a severed limb, urging his opponents to show him their flesh, and even uttering the word itself when attacking. He quickly grows enraged if someone attempts to derive him of this "prize", as he immediately and viciously attacked an out of control Fumikage Tokoyami after he interrupted his battle against Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 2-3 History Nothing is known about Moonfish's past save that he is an escaped death row inmate. Synopsis School Trip Arc Moonfish, Shuuichi Iguchi, and Kenji Hikiishi meet up with the other members of their team on the cliff side overlooking the U.A. training camp, with the bound man mumbling about their job. After splitting up from the others, Moonfish encounters Mezou Shouji and Fumikage Tokoyami and attacks them. As a result of this sneak attack, the bound man cuts one of Mezou's arms off, although the two manage to escape him ultimately.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78, Page 16''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 79, Page 1 Left alone with the severed appendage, Moonfish kneels beside it and admires the gruesome object, while also murmuring to himself about getting back to the job at hand. He is approached from behind by Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki, and stands up, dropping Mezou's limb to the forest floor. He turns to the two heroes-to-be, affirming his need to get back to work.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 1-2 He then activates his Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77, Page 18 Moonfish attacks Katsuki and Shouto, forcing them on the defensive. Suspended off the ground via his Quirk, the villain bemoans having to endure this situation, telling himself once again to do the job. He then attacks Katsuki once more, splitting his tooth blade in an attempt to catch the youth off-guard. Almost immediately he is attacked by Shouto, but manages to avoid the U.A. student's ice by quickly anchoring himself to the top of one of the surrounding trees with his Quirk. He then hangs upside down in the air, asking his adversaries to show him flesh.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 6-8 Moonfish attacks Shouto next, managing to inflict a wound on the youth's right leg. Now suspended between two trees, the bound villain continues his onslaught, leaving his opponents no room to counterattack. Moonfish then hears the sounds of Izuku Midoriya and Mezou Shouji crashing through the forest, with an out of control Fumikage Tokoyami chasing after them. Distracted from his initial targets, Moonfish sends one of his tooth blades at the new arrivals, only for Fumikage's Dark Shadow to flatten him into the ground, shattering his teeth.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 15-18 However, Moonfish quickly gets back up using his teeth and is enraged at Fumikage, saying that he cannot forgive him for trying to steal his prizes. He attacks the shadow-using student, stabbing through the shadow arm that has grabbed him and its head. This has no effect on the creature, however, and it extends its arm through the forest, smashing the villain through multiple trees before throwing him forcefully into another group of them, incapacitating the bound villain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 2-4 Some time afterwards, Atsuhiro Sako's message concerning the success of their mission is broadcast to all of the members of the Vanguard Action Squad, but the bound villain is slumped up against a broken tree, completely oblivious to his teammate's announcement.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Page 4 Later, after the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad escapes with the fruit of their labor, leaving the defeated members of their group behind, Moonfish is arrested by the Police Force, still unconscious.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83, Page 4 Quirk and Abilities Dental Manipulation: Moonfish's Quirk gives him the ability to enlarge, grow and manipulate his teeth to attack or move around. Battles Trivia Quotes *(To himself, about Mezou Shouji's severed arm) "Pretty. So pretty. No. This is work. So alluring. But no. Can't...Pretty flesh. Gah! So enticing though...Gotta do the job." *(To Fumikage Tokoyami) "Fleshhh...no good. Flesh. Need flesh...No good. No good. Can't forgive you. I'll be the one to see those boys' innards!!! Do not snatch my prizes!!''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80, Page 2'' References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad